


Those That Were Promised

by Bam4Me



Series: Reincarnate [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But no Ygritte/Jon cause I cannot see them breaking up for the sake of plot, Codependency, Dany/Drogo future pairing, Dreamsharing, First of a series, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Role Reversal, Jon and Dany are basically the same person to the point where they confuse each other, Jon might have a thing for people objectifying him but this one is platonic, Jon/Tormund future pairing, Masculine presenting gender neutral Jon, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Series, SLIGHT iffy scene where Dany says she would keep Jon locked up and Jon is Into That, Series will have a lot of one shots later on that fill in gaps, The Prince That Was Promised, They're soulmates but not shippy, This is NOT Jon/Dany, Time Zones Mean Nothing, Ygritte lives, Ygritte/Sansa future pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jon and Daenerys were so close sometimes that the edges blurred. It hurt, and the longing for each other became so painful that they could feel it in their waking moments. More times than not though, that longing was quiet and restful, happy with their connection in their minds, to feel each others emotions and share their dreams.They were both content right now, biding their time till they could be together.





	Those That Were Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for those of you not new to this account, I HAVE recently written another series that involves soulmates sharing dreams together. I know this. The idea of it was amazing to me, and I HAD to. Also, for those of you who care: this is 100% gonna be a Free Folk all live AU, meaning that Jon is going to save ALL of them cause reasons. It's important. Also, I'm wondering how many different ways I can think of to save the Free Folk and have them be main characters cause they're my babies??????? Also, Jon and Tormund are LEGIT gonna get married in this series, fuck everything, I need Northern independence and gay marriage.
> 
> For those of you new to this, the dreamsharing works kind of in real time, as in, you can sleep for nine hours, and in the dream you'll be 'awake' for all nine of those hours. It's none of the 'I feel like I JUST closed my eyes and I'm already awake again' stuff.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Jon and Daenerys don’t remember the first time they ever met. It was too early to remember that sort of thing. But when you know someone for that long, it’s not that you  _ know _ them, sometimes it’s like you  _ are  _ them.

 

Jon’s given up trying to explain that by the time he’s five. Robb always just scowled at him when he made any mention of it and grumbled about how he’s known Jon for just as long as his imaginary friend has, and they’re different people.

 

Jon thinks that maybe that was about the time that he realized he didn’t dream about the same things that Robb did.

 

_ “Jon, Jon, last night I had a dream that Mother had a puppy in her belly but she says it’s a baby, I don’t believe her.” Robb came into Jon’s room, the door bumping against the wall with a slight bang that made the five year old startle, nearly dropping the carved wooden toy in his hands. He was sitting on a carpet in front of the fire while Old Nan watched him with a close eye while she knit. _

 

_ “Oh, Robb, that’s silly, Lady Stark is having a baby, not a dog. God’s be good, she’ll have many more babies after that.” _

 

_ Robb frowned, coming to sit next to Jon on the rug. Jon was quiet, looking between the two of them with a crease between his brows. “I don’t want it to be another baby. I want a dog. What if she has another girl like Sansa? Sansa is bossy.” _

 

_ Jon felt an odd feeling of concern inside of him, and it took less than a second to realize it wasn’t coming from himself, so he tried to stop being upset and go back to playing, ignoring the quiet chatter between his older brother and Old Nan. The two of them were used to that, knowing that Jon had always been the quiet one. They all thought he was shy, but really, he just preferred his thoughts. The warm emotions coming from the other side of his head that he knew didn’t belong to him. It was nicer there. _

 

_ “Jon, what did you dream about last night?” _

 

_ Jon lowered the toy again with a little frown, and shrugged. “Dany and I played out in the ocean and she gave me a pretty gown because she doesn’t have trousers. It was soft and I liked it.” _

 

_ Robb was looking at him funny, not for talking about Dany though, Jon always spoke of her when he talked about his dreams. “Boy’s don’t wear dresses, Jon!” _

 

_ Jon shrugged. “It was all she had. My clothes were all wet, so I couldn’t put those back on. Dany says that they give her silk dresses to make her look nice. We don’t have those in the North, they’re so soft, I like how they felt, but they won’t keep you warm.” _

 

_ Old Nan had stopped in her knitting, a surprising show for her, hands hardly ever still when she had her needles nearby, but the two boys hardly noticed, talking about why boys couldn’t wear dresses and silk would be bad to play in. She thought that Jon looked rather… upset, while agreeing with Robb that he couldn’t wear dresses. _

 

_ She also thought, that his imagination seemed a little bit bigger than a child his age should have. Maybe he wasn’t imagining these things. _

 

That was around the time Jon realized that no one else dreamed like him. Everyone else acted as if dreams were just overactive imagination. Like the people in them didn’t feel as real to them as anyone else in their waking bodies. Jon wondered if he was the only one who knew what it was like to dream like that.

 

***

 

Jon was six the next time he wore one of Daenerys’s dresses. They were both in her room in this new palace -it was a different palace, this one bigger and more space to play in her room, with lots of toys, Jon didn’t know why she had to move all the time though- and Jon was wearing the clothes she told him were what noble boys wore here.

 

They were still soft silk, and they looked a lot like the clothes he had at home, in shape and all, but they were a light lavender and pink colour with stitches that looked like flowers all over them. Jon fingered the stitches with a little hum, liking the way they felt.

 

His clothes at home were heavy leather to keep out the cold, these were soft and made for Daenerys in the hot city they were in right now.

 

“Dany, can we try on something else?” Jon’s words were mumbled into his arm as he moved one of Daenerys’s dolls he’d dressed in the pretty silk clothes she had for them. He thought he rather liked the idea of having a dress that matched it. Daenerys didn’t always like playing with dolls, that was actually Jon’s suggestion. She rather liked sword fighting, and had asked him to teach her, but he wasn’t as good as Ser Rodrik, so he wasn’t very good at teaching her yet. She says her own knights won’t let her learn.

 

“Something else?” She sounded a little confused and Jon wouldn’t blame her. He chewed on his lower lip, wondering if he should ask at all. He would never say something like this to Robb or Sansa, and Arya was too little to even do that sort of thing.

 

He shrugged. “Um, like… can I wear one of your dresses?”

 

Daenerys looked at him for a minute, before her face lit up happily and she got up from the ground. “Yeah, come on! I think you’d look good in blue.”

 

***

 

Jon thinks that out of everyone, Ned is the only person that believes him when he talks about Daenerys. But, at the same time, whenever Jon mentioned her, his father got this look on his face like the very thought of her pained him beyond measure. Jon had no idea why.

 

Ned wasn’t the most touchy of parents, but he was known to hug if it looked like one of his children needed it, but Jon thought Ned looked like he was the one who needed a hug right now. He moved around to the other side of Ned’s desk where he was doing paperwork, and moved between Ned’s legs so he could get the best angle for a tight hug. At eight years old, Jon wasn’t as tall as his father even while Ned was sitting, but he clung on tight and Ned curled up over him, holding him close for a few minutes like he couldn’t bare to part with him.

 

“Jon, are you and Dany close?”

 

Jon looked up at Ned as well as he could while squished into his chest. “She’s my best friend, I think. She’s like my sister… she’s like me, actually. We’re… the same? No one else believes me when I talk about her. No one but you.”

 

Ned pulled back to look him firmly in the eye. “Not everyone in the world will believe you, Jon. Not everyone has the same dreams as you do, but you and I know the truth. You make sure to look out for her, and she’ll look out for you. Never let her go. Never push that part of yourself away.”

 

***

 

Jon let out a yelp when he felt a handful of snow go down the back of his shirt, jumping as he tried to get it out of his clothes. They were ten. “Dany! Don’t do that!”

 

Daenerys was giggling, wrapped up in so many furs and cloaks that her body was almost completely swallowed, hands hidden in soft fur gloves Jon had given her at her last nameday. She still used them every time they went out into the snow. Jon kept them in his mind, in a box in his trunk in his bedroom. They didn’t exist outside of their minds, like Jon’s soft silk clothes whenever he visited Daenerys in her homes, but they existed in the only place that mattered. 

 

“You shouldn’t stand there gaping like a simpleton if you don’t want something to happen. What are you ever gawking at anyways?”

 

Jon pointed at the Godswood entrance, a frown on his face. “There are flowers growing in the snow.”

 

Daenerys frowned. She didn’t live in the North, and she wasn’t sure if that ever happened or not, but she was pretty sure that wasn’t normal. “They never do that?”

 

Jon walked into the Godswood and reached down to poke one of the petals of the soft blue flower. It was a rose. “Not in the snow. Besides, this is a single rose. They’re supposed to grow on bushes. And be red, I think.”

 

Daenerys nodded. She’s never seen a blue rose either. It was just the one, coming out of a bed of snow. “That’s strange. Maybe it just happens in dreams. Did you want a rose?”

 

Jon blushed, though he wasn’t sure why, but his cheeks felt warm. Did boys want to get roses? Was that something he should ask Robb?

 

Robb always seemed to know more what boys should want than him. Sometimes, he felt so as one with Daenerys that he forgot what it was like to be seen as a boy. She said sometimes she forgot what it was like to be seen as a girl.

 

Maybe that was just them.

 

He shrugged. “I like roses, I guess, but I’m not sure I wanted one.”

 

Daenerys picked up another ball of snow, and threw it at him this time, making him grin as he ducked out of the way from it. “You’re a dork. A rose is a rose, and this is a dream. Let’s go inside and get something to eat. The new place where I’m staying they don’t eat meat for some reason. I want chicken.”

 

Jon shrugged, following after her into the castle. “We always have chicken.”

 

***

 

When Jon and Daenerys were eleven years old, Jon found her crying in her room one night. She was looking out the window at the dark star covered sky. It was rare to see each other when the sky was dark, it made Jon startle. He followed her gentle crying to the bay window.

 

It was a big bay window, with cushions to sit on and even a blanket to be under, and more than large enough to fit both of them. Jon wriggled up onto it next to the girl, slotting himself into her space.

 

Their space. Sometimes there was no space.

 

She wasted no time turning around and wrapping him up in her arms, pulling him in until they were both comfortably settled against the cushions. Jon was still wearing the bedclothes he’d fallen asleep in, a dark green nightshirt and smallclothes, but so was she.

 

Her shoulders were shaking a little, though her cries tapered off soon after starting. Jon let her get it all out before he asked any questions. If he asked any, that is. It’s not that he didn’t care, he cared more than he’s ever cared about anything before. Daenerys deserved so much more than the world gave her, and Jon just wanted her to be happy. But sometimes, your woes are your own, and even when you feel like the same person, you need to respect that you’re not always going to hear the whole story.

 

They’ve not had anything like that before, but if Daenerys ever told him it wasn’t his place to ask, Jon would keep quiet.

 

“Viserys says I ‘woke the dragon’ today. He beat me after, called me names. I don’t like being with him.”

 

Jon pressed his lips to Daenerys’s hair, and could feel her sighing into his collarbone. “If I could take you away from him, I would. I’m not sure how to, but I would take you away from anyone who ever dared to hurt you.”

 

Daenerys pulled him closer, almost trying to become one with him, like a lost piece of her soul that needed to be put back into place to be whole. Sometimes it was like that, a desperate longing between them that no one could fix. Sometimes it wasn’t like that. They were both their own person, and they knew that, they had their fights and differences, and they knew that would never work, but sometimes it was a need. “I would steal you from your home in the North, if I had one of my own here to give you.”

 

Jon looked at her, surprised. He  _ knew _ that was backwards. Shouldn’t men steal women? “Maybe I’ll steal you.”

 

She sighed, tightening her hold, and though it was her curled into his body, he felt as though she was holding him. “Gentle Snow, you could never steal a woman. I would keep you locked in a beautiful tower if it were the reason I could see you at all times. You would be my sweet exotic pet. Only mine and none other’s. Viserys would never touch you.”

 

“That doesn’t sound healthy.”

 

“Then you’re lucky the world has kept you from my grasp, for I fear it would not stop me once I had you close.”

 

Jon felt warm inside, and he worried that he would let her. Is it unhealthy if neither of you are upset?

 

***

 

Jon and Theon didn’t really get along. They both got along pretty well with Robb, but Jon doesn’t think Theon likes him. Jon tries not to hate him back, but the older teen pisses him off sometimes.

 

He thinks himself lucky not to be stuck with Viserys, like Daenerys is. He feels bad for thinking that.

 

“What’s got you so upset right now?”

 

Ned knelt down to be closer to the fourteen year old. Even at fourteen, Jon wasn’t big, and Ned was almost massive in comparison. Jon couldn’t help but think his mother must have been tiny.

 

Jon eyed Theon and Robb still in the training court, with a wary eye. “Theon isn’t… he’s not bad. He’s never hit me.”

 

Ned seemed honestly shocked, no idea where that had come from. “Jon, has he threatened you in any way? If he has, you can tell me.”

 

Jon shook his head, looking at Ned finally, head cocked to the side as he stared into his eyes. Ned always had kind eyes for his children, and some say he even had kind eyes for his enemies. Jon doesn’t think he could look kindly towards anyone who would hurt Daenerys. “Why does he hit her? She’s his little sister, and Viserys hits her. No one here has ever hit me, and I’m a bastard.”

 

Ned didn’t know what to say to that, blinking at Jon a few times before leaning in to pull his son against his chest. The times they hugged were usually the times they also talked about Daenerys. He ignored the way that Theon and Robb stopped training, most of the people in the courtyard watching them as Lord Stark comforted his second son. His son, who by their minds, shouldn’t need hugs to make things better.

 

Jon thought they were all stupid. If he had been a girl like Daenerys or Sansa, they wouldn’t blink twice at Jon hugging Ned. He was a boy, that didn’t mean he didn’t like the way this felt.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Jon. There is something wrong with Viserys, if he would hurt her. She doesn’t deserve that. No one deserves to be hurt.”

 

Jon sighed against Ned’s shoulder, tightening his hands in Ned’s clothes. “I try to teach her how to fight, but I’m not sure she can fight her brother. He’s a lot bigger than she is, and she doesn’t have a sword outside of our dreams. She’s a very good fighter though, promise.”

 

Ned pulled back enough to cup the back of Jon’s head and pull him down to kiss his forehead. Jon didn’t have a mother to do this for him, and unlike the rest of his children, Ned often found himself playing both mother and father for the boy. “You are a good boy, Jon, and teaching her to fight is good. She needs to be able to protect herself.”

 

Jon sighed. “I really hope she can. I don’t ever want her to get hurt.”

 

“Of course not. I hope she’s never hurt either.”

 

***

 

Jon and Daenerys were laying in Jon’s bed. It wasn’t that big, but neither of them took up much room, having always been closer to each other than any other, they were neatly tucked into each other’s sides. The room was warmer than it ever was when Daenerys wasn’t there, almost swelteringly heated like her home Pentos was. It was funny, but when she was here, it was only ever Jon’s room that became warm.

 

It was comfortable to them. Well no, Jon loved the cold, it was comfortable to them, because it was comfortable to Daenerys, and anything comfortable to her was preferred.

 

“Viserys says Illryio has chosen a husband for me. A Dothraki warlord. I don’t want to marry him, and Viserys only wants it because he wants the Iron Throne so badly.”

 

Jon frowned, curled up tight into her shoulder. “That’s horrible. Have you met him?”

 

“Once. Today. He didn’t say anything. I’m not sure he even speaks the common tongue.”

 

Jon sighed. “I wish I could help you. I would go to your side across the Narrow Sea, but I’ve already told my father I would go to the Wall. I have no idea what draws me there, but I feel as though I cannot ignore it.”

 

She nodded against him. “It’s alright. Maybe if I’m made his Khaleesi, I’ll be able to find a way out from under him. It’s a blessing anyways. You know how they always used to marry Targaryens brother to sister. If I wasn’t meant to be kept chaste, he would take me as he pleased. I wouldn’t like that even more.”

 

Jon sighed. “If I was there, I’d probably kill him, so maybe I should stay away. Not much of a loss with him gone though.”

 

Daenerys snorted, amused. “My knight, Ser Jon, would you defend my honor?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes. “I can’t even defend myself against you, how am I to protect your honor when you have none?”

 

Daenerys giggled, hiding her face in the soft down feather pillows. “Well, I could always defend yours. I don’t know much about the Wall, but I hear it’s nothing but men. A pretty boy like you showing up will make some heads turn.”

 

Jon blinked, once, twice, and started flushing a delicate shade of red, rolling over with a groan so he could curl in on himself, not letting her see the colour on his cheeks. “You can’t say things like that. I’m not some pretty maid they’ll all take advantage of.”

 

Daenerys curled up around him, her soft chest against his back while they lay. “Jon Snow, you are a beautiful boy, or a girl if that’s what you want, but no matter what, do not let them take advantage of you. Keep that direwolf with you at all times, and let him guard your body while I keep your mind. You are too perfect for me to lose.”

 

Jon let her take his hands in her own, now laying with her wrapped entirely around his body like a cloak. He felt safe like this. “Why is it that I need a warning and you don’t?”

 

“Because you’re too soft, Jon Snow, I cannot let them harm you, because you’re too kind and would let them take advantage. I am a ruthless Targaryen, and I  _ will _ conquer anyone who stands in my way, but you are a gentle Stark with too much honor, and not enough anger. You’ll let people walk all over you if you’re not careful.”

 

Jon went still. “I’m not a Stark.”

 

Daenerys turned him just enough to look him in the eyes, and Jon was taken back by the sheer strength in her purple eyes. She rarely looked that strong, only when it was important. “Being a bastard is meaningless. The only difference between you and your brother, is that you weren’t the son of the woman your father married, and that’s actually a really stupid thing. It doesn’t mean you have any less of his blood in you. You may be named Snow, but you are born Stark.”

 

Jon had to close his eyes to keep the tears from falling, feeling light headed and dizzy. He let out a shaky sigh. “I think I might be waking up soon. I need to be up early today. The King and Queen from King’s Landing are coming today, and Father wants all of us to be there. He’s asked me to stay back from meeting him though.”

 

“Why?”

 

“...I think because of you? He says King Robert wants all Targaryens dead, and he doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

She sighed, nodding. “Alright. You stay safe, and if you need to not let him know about me, don’t say anything.”

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
